This invention relates to a vehicle designed to transport wheelchair bound passengers between two separate locations and elevations, such as between a terminal and an aircraft parked on a ramp.
Commuter and small jet aircraft and other elevated areas are difficult for disabled, handicapped or incapacitated passengers to access without some means to lift them into the door. One prior art device is an elevator mechanism that is towed into position adjacent the aircraft. This device is also provided with an adjustable staircase for use by able-bodied passengers. It is not, however, intended to be used to transport passengers from one location at a first elevation to a second location at a second elevation, nor does it approach the aircraft door directly.